Secret admirer
by deathbyepic100
Summary: Kidd get's somtheing for Valentine's Day, but who's it from and why is Luffy acting all shy. Who's this new kid? Why is there and old guy at Luffy's door? What the hell is going on! Kiddlu
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: my chocolates

Paring: KiddLu

Rating: T

* * *

I stalked into the cafeteria scornfully, I've always hated Valentine's Day, and I never got any chocolates. When I entered the large room there where many people walking around with boxes of chocolates and roses. My eyes darkened when I came upon my own table. Of course all my friends were already waiting for me before the give out there candies probably wanting to show off their gifts to each other. Bastards.

"Hey, Kidd! Are you having a good Valentine's Day?" Law scoffed at me as I walked up. I glared at his showing that I was not in the mood. He just snickered. "What, do you have a stick up your ass? Is it because poor little Law didn't get a Valentine? " Law teased with an annoying sing-song voice. Everyone else at the table roared with laughter. I only looked away and glared at an innocent flower that Killer got. "Oh, stop it. This came for you." Law said while handing me a crimson read heart shaped box and matching rose.

I looked suspiciously at the package before taking it from Law. "What did you do to it?" I asked glaring at the tan teen, Law only shrugged. I set the rose on the lunch table and looked at the box, the label read 'to: Kidd, From: Someone close.' I thought for a moment, who would want to get me a valentine gift? "Who gave it to you?" I asked while looking at Law, still confused.

"I got it from this wired green haired guy, I think his name was Zoro?" Killer answered, I looked at him. Zoro… Zoro, oh he's that angry kid that hangs around with Luffy. If Zoro likes me then there's going to be problems. I do not like that guy, he always glares at me. I scowled at the thought. "He said that it was from one of his friends, not him." Killer added in, obviously knowing what I was thinking. I looked at the box more. Suddenly a huge bundle of joy bounced up (Aka Luffy).

"Hey everyone!~" Luffy said happily, his arms were full with about a hundred boxes of candy. I could barely see the top of his head with all the candy in the way. Luffy quickly passed the candy around, he didn't have any left. He looked at me and smiled. "So how has your valentine's Day been?" Luffy asks me happily. I fake a smile.

"Good" I replied along with everyone else. Luffy nodded and bounced off happily. I watched him run away, my eyes never left the boy. Law nudged me on the shoulder and gave me the I-know-you-like-him look. "What the hell is that?" I yelled while pointing a Law's face. Law wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and my glare deepened.

"Oh come on, we all know you like him. I mean he's fucking adorable. If his brother wasn't so damn protective I would have already kissed him." Law boasted, I glared even more. How dare he speak about Luffy like that, and Ace isn't that bad. Law looked off into the distance, probably day dreaming about MY Luffy. Wait, did I really just? Time to change the topic.

"Oh come on, Ace is not that bad." I argued. Law's jaw dropped and he looked at me in surprise.

"Well maybe not to you, you're fucking 7 foot 7. You're huge, and Ace is what 6 foot 5?" Law yelled pointing at me. Yes I was tall for my age, but I would not want to make enemies with the most popular man in school. He would kill me, and I'm not just saying that. He really would. The bell suddenly rang and I walked up to my next class, but there was a new guy standing at the door way. He had long curly black hair, with a small black beard, arched matching black eyebrows, washed out jeans and a faded black shirt.

"Hey you the new kid?" I asked and he nodded, then little Luffy walked by and into the class room. The man's eyes fallowed the boy's ass, and he smirked with an evil grin. I glared deeply at him, who is this little bitch that thinks they can walk in and take Luffy away. No that's not happening. I sulked into class still angry about the new kid. The teacher named Marco clapped his hands together to make the class settle down.

"Ok, kids there's a new kid named…" Marco stopped and looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. "Rob Lucci" Macro said while gesturing to Lucci. "Here you can go sit next to Luffy, he's the blacked haired boy with the scar." Lucci's eyes brightened with a small gleam. I just glared. Luffy looked up at the man and gave him his trademark smile.

* * *

Luffy pov.

"Hi, I'm Luffy "I whispered with my hand out stretched. Lucci shook my hand and set down. He seemed nice, he probable didn't like talking.


	2. new kid

Luffy's pov.

I sat next to the new guy and we talked. I had a ton of questions, because I've never been out of the Grand Line City's limits. He didn't seem annoyed with me at all, so I smile. Hey maybe he could be another one of my friends. "So where are you from anyway?" I asked with a huge curios grin. Lucci smiled and leaned in closer to me.

"I'm from Waters Seven" He replied with an almost happy tone to his voice. I smiled, at least he's happy to answer. Then the bell suddenly rang summoning us to lunch. I got up out of my seat while grabbing my shoulder bag. Then I felt like someone was behind me so I looked up, to see Lucci glaring at something behind me. So I went to turn around only to hit my head on something warm a soled. I was fixing to punch whoever the parson that knocked me over was, but I froze. It was Kidd, he looked down at me and reached out his pale hand to take mine.

"Woops, sorry Luffy, I didn't mean to knock you down" Kidd said with a half laugh while pulling me up and off the ground with one hand, then he gently placed me back down to where my feet were touching the ground. I blushed at his touch. Lucci looked between me and Kidd. He silently asked me who the 7 foot 6 teen standing next to me was. I placed my hand on Kidd's back (I had to reach really high to hit Kidd's back) and smiled at Lucci.

"Oh, you probably haven't met Kidd. Kidd Lucci, Lucci Kidd. Kidd is one of my best friends." I introduced them with a big smile on my face. Lucci smiled at Kidd, but Kidd didn't return it. That's odd normally Kidd's pretty nice towards people. Then again he didn't like new people either. So I shrugged it off and looked at Lucci. "Hey, can I see your schedule? I want to see if we have any more classes together." I asked, Lucci handed me a piece of paper the classes written down. "Wow you have all the same classes as me!" I yelled in excitement and hugged him happily.

Lucci seemed surprised by the sudden action, but he didn't mind that I hugged him. I was surprised when I felt him hug back. Then I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt a small bit of heat raise to my face and a small yelp escaped my mouth. Suddenly I heard a low growl behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see Kidd glaring at us with a toe tapping on the floor impatiently. Wow he must be really hungry to want to leave so fast. I tried to move out of the hug, but Lucci held me close for a couple more seconds. Once I was free we headed to the cafeteria.

Kidd's pov.

* * *

My temper was fuming, but I had to keep my rage under control. I didn't want to explode for no "Apparent" reason. I mean really who, in the right mind, hugs a guy they met just that same day. Then the guy has the nerve to gab Luffy's waist! Now Luffy has invited him to eat lunch with us, oh how much I just want to rip that guy's head off. I have known Luffy for like four years, way longer than the new kid. So why am I so angry? After Luffy grabbed a mountain of food from the line with me and Lucci in toe. We reached the table in the corner of the room, there was a huge group of Luffy's friends on one side along with Ace. Then on the other side there were my group of friends. Luffy would always sit in-between me and Ace. Everyone at the table looked up at our arrival, even Ace. Ace was a tall muscular man with freckled cheeks and he was very over protective of his brother. But the older D. didn't like what he was seeing, you could tell by the look in his eye. Even so Ace still faked a smile and spoke first.

"So, Lu. Who's your friend here?" Ace said wile pointing to Lucci. Lucci looked at him suspiciously, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. When you mess with Luffy you mess with his brother, and that's not always good. Once Ace broke Law's nose because he tried to forcibly make out with Luffy. Poor Law won't even look Ace's way because he's so brutal. I sighed, if Ace knew that Lucci grabbed Luffy's waist he would freak. Luffy smiled at Ace and patted Lucci on the shoulder.

"This is the new kid in my class named Lucci" Luffy announced with a large, sweet, innocent grin. That made my heart skip a beat, it was too cute. Even Lucci took noticed and gave a smirk to Luffy, who didn't seem to notice. Ace noticed it and gave him a warning glance. Lucci looked at Luffy. "Oh this is Ace. He's my big brother, but he's not as scary as people say." Luffy explained with a huge smile. Ace only smiled. I know Ace doesn't try to scar Luffy, but I didn't know Luffy was so oblivious to how Ace acts around Law and the other perverts. Even I'm a little scared by it.

After the introductions we sat and ate, all of us were sitting were we normally sat. Except know Lucci sat across from Luffy, in the middle of Franky and Robin (two of Luffy's friends.). We sat there chatting amongst ourselves, smiling and laughing when the small reindeer Chopper got his chopsticks stuck up his nose. This school was wired they allowed anyone that had enough money to enter. Even if you weren't human. The bell rang and we all lifted up from our seats, I saw that Luffy was fixing to turn and rush off so I grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey, Luffy. I was wondering if we could hang out after school today. I won't be able to go home for a while because Law is bringing his dad over." I asked, Luffy looked up at me with pure happiness in his eyes. He hugged me and looked at Ace with a look that could rival even the cutest puppy dog.

"Ace~ can Kidd come over?" Luffy whined with is puppy dog eyes. Ace sighed and nodded. Luffy smiled and hugged me tighter the galloped off to class. Yep I can't wait for school to end.


	3. Luffy's house part 1

Luffy's pov: after school.

I sat on the stairs of the school waiting for my big brother Ace to get out. It takes him forever, sometimes he even falls asleep while walking out of school. Stupid narcolepsy, I have it too but not as bad as Ace. I've been waiting for 30 minutes now, so I stood up fixing to walk into school and grab my brother. When one of his friends Marco walks out. Marco was so cool, he was really strong, with blond hair that reminded me of a pineapple, and green eyes, but he always looked board. He smiled at me and motioned me to come closer. I walked up to him happily.

"Hey Luffy. Ace said he had to rush off to work, so if you need a ride I can take you." He explained with a smile. I nodded and hugged him, I was so happy that I don't have to walk. Pulse his car was so cool. Marco dragged me to his awesome black antique 1929 Duesenberg. It was the coolest, nothing could beat it. I hopped in the passenger side happily, and put my seat belt on. The inside of the car had been modernized so that Marco can plug his IPod into the car. After he started blaring Story Of The Year, out of his speakers we were off.

"So, I heard you made a new friend today. What's his name, I wasn't there at lunch." Marco asked out of the blue, I smiled. I'm glad Ace talks about me to his friends, it makes me feel special.

"Oh, his names Rob Lucci. He's so cool, he came from water seven." I said with a large grin, Marco looked at me through the corner of his eye. Then he gave a sigh.

"Luffy, be careful around that guy. He isn't one of the niece's guys at this school." Marco said with worry in his voice. I looked at him a little confused, but nodded that I understand anyway. Marco turned the corner and we were at my small house. It was a one story three bedroom house. I quickly gout out of the car and waved at Marco. He smiled and drove off. I walked up to the door and unlocked it with my house key Ace gave me. I quickly scribbled down a note, it said that if Kidd knocks and I don't hear him, he can come in anyway. After I ate my afterschool snack, I decided to take a shower.

Kidd's pov

I got out of school and called Killer to come pick me up. As I sat there waiting for my ride home, Lucci walks up to me. He looked at me with an unnerving smile.

"So, your Kidd hu? I heard you have a crush on Luffy." Lucci said in a monotone voice. I looked at him surprised, how did he know? Then my eyes hardened into a glare. He smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but Luffy is going to be mine." He stated before walking away. My blood bowled, how dare he!

Killer arrived shortly after, I hopped into his car and we sped off to mine and Laws house. Really it was my house, but I was letting Law stay for a while. The house was also really a mansion that my father bought for me. I walked up the well none steps into the house. I passed the indoor pool, then up the stairs to the loge, then around the corner to my room. I slumped into my room, there were band posters and other music related items in my room. I had painted my room black a couple of years back. I set my bag on the queen sized bed and grabbed my jacket from my master closet.

I looked around for a bit, I was searching for my IPod. Once I retrieved it I walked back down stairs. Apoo was waiting for me outside. He had already prepared the car so we can leave immediately. Apoo was one of my butlers, and one of my close friends. He loved all sorts of music. He also had long brown hair that was in a braid, he was tan and a little taller than Law. He wore a tucks, his favorite yellow glasses, and huge head phones around his neck.

"Your car is ready sir." Apoo said with respect standing in front of a pure green mustang. I hopped in the passenger's seat, and we drove off. It only took 20 minutes by car to get there. Once there I slid out of the car and told Apoo I would call him when I wanted to go home. He nodded and drove off. I walked up to the door and noticed there was a note tapped to the door. It read.

_Hey Kidd, just come in. I probably won't hear you nock. _

_Love, Luffy._

I shrugged and opened the door. He lived in a pretty small house, there were no stairs and no back room. I found that really strange, normally people in this town at least have three story houses. I shrugged it off and walked further into the house. I looked into the living room and he wasn't there, so I checked the kitchen and his room. Still nothing. So I wondered the hall way for a bit, until I heard a door creak open so I rounded the corner.

Luffy stood there, back facing me, with a towel wrapped around his small waist. Luffy noticed me and turned around. I could see his slim tan body, it was perfect. He stared at me for a moment with a bit of red on his face. Was he blushing? The look of a flustered Luffy was way too cute. I wanted to just go up to him and hug him, but decided against it. "I'm so sorry, I just came out of the shower, and I thought you were Ace, so I was going to ask where my shirt was. I'll be right back" He explained franticly before rushing into his room. After he put on some pants and a shirt on, he came out. "So wanna watch TV?" He asked, with a little bit of pink still on his cheeks.

"You're lucky I'm not Law, because if I was you would probably be tied to a bed naked." I said trying to scare the boy, and I did it. A shiver went down the boy's spine and looked up at me with a horrified look.

"B-but Kidd won't do that right?" He asked me with some fear in his voice. I smiled and shook my head. He gave a sigh of relief. I reached into the small shoulder bag that a brought with me and grabbed a few horror movies out of it

"Look what I brought." I said holding the movies up, Luffy's eyes sparkled. Oh how the boy loved horror movies. I put the first disk in, and then I slid onto the couch across from the flat screen TV. Luffy plopped down next to me and I hit play.


	4. Luffy's house part 2

Kidd's pov

We went through two movies already, but every time something sudden would happen Luffy would jump and cling to me. I smiled, happy that Luffy would hold onto me when he was scared. By the end of the fourth movie, Luffy was somehow in my lap burying his face into my chest. I put my arms around him and held him close. Luffy looked up at me with innocent, trusting eyes and smiled. He has never been scared of me, and I never understood why he trusts me. I was a lot bigger than him and could take him down in the blink of an eye if I wanted to. But all he did was cling to me and hug me.

"Luffy, why do you trust me?" I asked, I really wanted to know. He looked up at me and blushed a little. "You and I both know that I could take you down any time I wanted." I continued. He looked at me with a pout.

"No you can't!" He disagreed, I smirked. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the couch. He struggled and tried to break free, but I moved to where I was on top of him pinning him down. He stopped moving and looked up at me with a pout. "Don't say 'I told you so'." He whined. I wanted to, but seeing him under me was a grate reward. I wanted more than anything to kiss him. I froze for a moment trying to think of what I should do. He was too innocent and trusting to understand how much trouble he could be in, if I felt like doing something.

"Fuck it" I whispered and trapped the boy's lips in a soft kiss. His lips were soft and sweet. I wanted more, oh I wanted so much more, but I didn't want to scare the boy. I ended the kiss and looked down to see a flustered Luffy already gasping for air. Luffy put his hands on his face trying to hide his blush. "Don't hide, I think your blush is adorable." I whispered into his ear, with a satisfied smirk. He looked at me with a flushed face.

"Kidd h-how did you know I liked you?" Luffy asked with a small shy voice. I set up strait and pulled Luffy up with me. Luffy gave a small yelp at the sudden action.

"You're easy to read." I explained simply. He looked up at me and grinned in delight. "I also like you" I said while pulling him back into my lap. He didn't try to move away, just sat there. "By the way I have a question." I said before proceeding. "Was that your first kiss?" I asked Luffy blushed and nodded.

"Y-yah…" Luffy said in a small shy voice and a blush on his face. I smirked, he is too innocent for his own good. "I-is that bad?" He asked.

"No, you are just too innocent and cute for your own good." I said while grabbing his chin in one hand and tilting it up. His breath hitched. I wrapped my arm around Luffy's waist making him lean against my chest. I looked into his onyx eyes and smiled. "You can't even understand how much trouble you could be in, by letting your guard down around me." I continued while moving my thumb across Luffy's lips.

"B-but I trust Kidd." Luffy said in his defense. I smirked again. Maybe he needs another demonstration. So I tilted his head upward even more and kissed his neck. Luffy became flustered very quickly and tried to wiggle free. But I kept him in place. "Kidd pleases s-stop." Luffy whimpered. So I stopped kissing the poor boy and just held him. He was already panting

"See. I'm not as sweet as you might think." I whispered into his ear. Luffy laded his head against my chest and snuggled closer.

"I don't care, I still trust Kidd." Luffy said with a smile. "Kidd stopped when I asked him to, and that's better than Law or anyone else." Luffy finished while looking into my eyes. I sighed in defeat. There was no getting it through Luffy's thick head that I was bad. I patted the boy on the head and smiled.

* * *

Normal pov

Kidd and Luffy sat there and watch the rest of the movies Kidd brought over. When suddenly there was a knock… no bang on the door. It was loud, and had so much force that is shook the house. Kidd quickly grabbed Luffy and slid him off his lap while standing up. Luffy Looked up at the taller man in alarm. Then the banging started back up again, only now there was a voice along with it.

"Ace~, Luffy~! Your beloved grandpas here for a visit~" said a gruff old deep voice from the other side of the door. Kidd looked at Luffy. Luffy had a horrified, pale expression on his face. Then the boy began to freak out, by hiding behind the couch. Kidd looked at the boy in confusion, what could be so bad about Luffy's grandpa?

"Hey Luffy, are you going to let your grandpa in?" Kidd asked the cowering boy. Luffy pressed his finger to his lip and told Kidd to shush, then shook his head 'no' while eyeing the door. Kidd got up off the couch a stared at the cracked door. "Do you want me to get it, because I don't think your house can take much more of this?" Kidd asked looking at the boy. Luffy got out of his hiding spot and walked next to Kidd.

They walked through the kitchen and into the hallway that led to the front door and the small dining room. More banging began again, so Kidd had to wait for that to die down, he didn't want to be punched in the face. Once they stopped Kidd opened the door with one fail swoop. Luffy quickly ran behind Kidd. The door hit the wall with a little too much force. There was now a hole in the wall where the door handle was. Luffy's grandpa was a big man that had gray hair and a broad chest. The man looked at Kidd bewildered.

"Umm… have you seen two idiots named Luffy and Ace?" The man asked. Then Luffy looked out from behind Kidd timidly. "Hey Luffy! I didn't see you, now give gramps a hug." The man said while reaching out his arms. Luffy stuck his tongue out at the man, and inched closer to Kidd, while clinging onto his jacket. Luffy grandpa pouted and looked up at Kidd. "Why dose he cling onto you so much! It's not fair. Luffy you're getting a fist of love when I get my hands on you!" Luffy's grandpa yelled before raising a fist and trying to strike the boy on the head, but Kidd grabbed the man's fist before it could reach the boy. Luffy's eyes were shut tightly.

"That would not be a wise decision for you to make." Kidd snarled at the older man. Luffy pulled on Kidd's coat trying to get his attention, but he was too busy glaring at Luffy's grandfather to notice. Garp grabbed Luffy by the shirt collar with his other hand and pulled him away from Kidd. Garp then broke free of Kidd's grasp.

"So Luffy, about you becoming a marine. We should start training after this school year, what do you say?" Garp said happily while holding the boy by both arms. Luffy shook his head. "**You will **become a grate marine and **you** **will** like it." Garp said stressing that he has no choice in the matter.

"But I don't want to! I'm not going to" Luffy yelled back. Garp became furious by this and squeezed Luffy's arms tightly. Luffy yelped in pain. "G-grandpa, stop that hurts!" Luffy yelled trying to get out of Garp's iron hold. Kidd's blood hit the boiling point and he could no longer control himself. Kidd punched Garp in the face with such force that it sent the man flying out the door. Then Kidd grabbed Luffy and pulled him out the door and down the side walk. "K-Kidd, w-where are we g-going" Luffy stuttered still shaken up by his gramps.

"My house" Kidd said simply, he was way too close to killing Luffy's grandpa to be around him. Luffy looked up at him confused. "Do you need to call Ace and check with him first?" Kidd asked while handing the phone to Luffy. Luffy dialed Ace's number and it began to ring.

_"Hello? Who is this?_" Ace asked on the other end of the line.

"It's Luffy, I was wandering if I could go over to Kidd's house? Because grandpas is at the house and-." Luffy began, but Ace cut him off.

"_GRAMPS IS AT HOME!? What did he do to you this time Luffy, did he hurt you again?" _Ace asked franticly, he seemed really worried.

"I'm fine, only a couple of bruises this time." Luffy said with a shrug as if it was no big deal. Kidd looked at him is shock. So this was a normal thing!?

_"Garp is dead! Yah you can stay with Kidd for a while, I will try and make the old fart leave as soon as possible." _ Ace said before the line went dead. 


	5. To Kidd's house

Luffy's pov.

I handed the phone back to Kidd and sighed. "You know you didn't have to punch gramps." I said, feeling bad that Kidd had to step in like that. Kidd looked down at me and frowned, then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer. I felt heat rise to my face.

"I did, he was hurting you and there is no way I will ever let anyone hurt you again." Kidd said with a glare off in the distance, probably still angry about gramps. Then I started to wonder about Kidd's house. I've never been to his house before. I wander if it's a two story house. That would be so cool.

"Hey Kidd wear do you live?" I asked while looking up at the taller boy. Kidd looked at me for a moment then pointed to a hill with a large house on it in the distance. I looked up in amazement, it was amazing. Kidd took his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey Apoo, bring the car me and Luffy are coming home." Kidd states simply before hanging up. I looked up at him that was so cool, could he do that anytime he wanted. Kidd released me from his grasp and set down on the curb. I sat next to him and smiled, I finally get to see Kidd's house. Kidd gave me a sideways glance then wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I blush and snuggled closer into his warm embrace. I suddenly noticed that I was freezing, I was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with worn out jeans and it was 30 degrees outside. I began to shake, but tried to control it so Kidd wouldn't notice. But it failed and Kidd slid off his black fur jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I blushed a little more, his jacket went all the way down passed my knees if I stood up. I felt so puny compared to him. He didn't even look cold in the slightest without his jacket. It was strange. Then a crimson Lexus LF-A drove up and stopped in front of us, it was very expensive looking and cool. I looked up at Kidd eagerly, was this really his car? Kidd stood up and pulled open the side car door for me to get in, I beamed and hopped in excitedly. There was a man in a black tucks with a long brown braid that stretched down his back siting in the drivers seat.

"So you must be Luffy, Kidd did never told me you were so cute." The driver said while looking over his shoulder at me. I blushed a bit, I never got used to being called 'cute'. Kidd looked at the man sternly and the man just snickered. "By the way I'm Apoo." He introduced himself. The rest of the car ride there was quiet, it didn't take too long, but by the time we arrived I was already cuddling into Kidd's jacket half asleep, almost completely dozed off.

* * *

Kidd pov.

We reached my house and I got out of the car quickly. I opened the door to let Luffy out, only to find the cutest thing ever. Luffy was huddled into **my** jacked, with his eyes closed and a small snore escaping his lips. I was happy to see this. So, not wanting to wake or startle the boy, I put my arms gently under his butt and his back. I planned carried him bridle style to my room, but was stopped my Law. He glanced at me then looked away, until he noticed who I was caring. He ran up to me and looked at the sleeping boy in my arms. Then a perverted and evil smirk planted itself on Laws lips. I frowned and pulled the boy closer to myself.

"So Kidd brought home a sweet treat~?" Law teased, I snorted and walked around Law to my room. Once there I laid Luffy down gently and placed a blanket over the sleeping boy, Luffy snuggled more into my jacket for warmth. I smiled and left the room so Luffy could get some sleep.

I walked into the kitchen and made something for me to eat, Law fallowed closely behind. "So why was Luffy in **your **jacket?" Law questioned with a hint of jealousy. I smirked, deciding it would be a good time to piss Law off. So I shrugged and started to make a sandwich. "What do you mean you don't know?! It's your god damn jacket?!" He yelled now frustrated. I smiled.

"Long story, just know that Luffy is staying with us for a while. Also Ace told me to make sure you don't lay a finger on him" I snarled, if Law even so much as thinks of doing 'things' to Luffy, I will rip his head off. Law paled when I mentioned Ace's name. Ace was a demon when it came to his brother, you won't just die you will burn in agony the slowly bleed out while Ace chuckles at your pain. He was a monster to people he did not like, but to Luffy he was a huge push over. That is why I liked Ace, he was a good guy. I guess that makes me Luffy's boyfriend/ bodyguard.

I grabbed my sandwich and walked to the extra bedroom across form mine. I had to make up a room for Luffy, otherwise he would probably sleep in my bed with me. An image of a small Luffy in my arms asleep crossed my mind that would be nice. But I didn't want Law thinking I was raping the boy and spared it around the school. I made the room quickly then walked across the hall to mine. Luffy laid on my bed and snuggled onto a worn old teddy bear I left in here while cleaning out the attic. I didn't want to disturb the boy so for tonight I'll take the guest bedroom.


	6. the next morning

Kidd's pov.

I woke up early and got dressed, another day at this stupid school. I sighed, grabbed some shoes and my bag. I walked out into the hallway, only to notice that I was staring at the door to my own room. Then it came back to me, Luffy was in my room. I smiled, at least he's not with that monster of a grandpa. "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL!?" I heard from downstairs, it sounded like Law. What's happened this time, I sighed as I walk to the stairs to descend down them.

* * *

Law's pov.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled looking at the extremely cute boy I was not expecting this. Luffy looked up at me with confused yet innocent eyes. I blushed, this was too good. Luffy walked closer and placed his hand on my forehead, I could now see him better. He had a slim tan figure that was mostly engulfed by that damn Kidd's jacket, but the boy didn't seem to have anything else on except the jacket on. It was too cute. I was tempted to grab a camera and take a picture of this, but before I could do anything Luffy looked up at me with genuine concern in his eyes large onyx eyes.

"What's wrong Law? Why is Law's face so red?" I heard Luffy ask in a concerned voice that made my heart stop.

* * *

Back to Kidd's pov

"What's wrong Law? Why is Law's face so red?" I heard Luffy ask in concern. Luffy's alone… WITH LAW!? I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked to see Law with a massive nose bleed and Luffy trying to help him. He looked at me, and then back at Luffy, my eyes fallowed his. Luffy was kneeling there (trying to help Law, who was leaning against the wall on his butt) with messy black hair with my jacket on and…. And no PANTS! I could see from his knees down, and he had tan smooth legs. I looked at him with shock on my face. He looked up at me confused. "What's wrong Kidd? You ok?" Luffy asked while walking up to me and trying to reach up to place his hand on my forehead. When he did this the jacket went up to revel that Luffy was wearing his boxers. I heard a 'humph' of displeasure. I looked at Law to see him frowning, with his eye glued to Luffy.

"I'm fine Luffy… umm where's your pants?" I said while grabbing his hand and pulling it away from my face. Luffy looked at himself. Then looked up at me and gave a huge naïve smile. I sighed, he didn't seem to mind that he probably killed Law from blood loss.

"I don't like to sleep with them on." He stated simply, and then hugged me. "Yay Kidd's ok!" He yelled happily into the hug, I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. A small cute blush creped across the boy's face. I could feel his slender figure through my jacket, it was so small.

"Hey~ Luffy~! Laws ok too~!" Law yelled from behind me. I frowned, Luffy just jumped up happily and smiled. He then ran up to Law to try and help him up. I froze, if Ace were to see this he would kill both me and Law. Luffy grabbed the older teens hand and pulled, but Law fell back down, pulling the small boy down with him. Luffy was now on top of Law innocently smiling in apology, Law chuckled. I threw death glares Law's way. Law only shrugs, Luffy tried to help Law out again only this time he fell with his head hitting Law's chest. Luffy blush a bit at their closeness. Law only smirked and grabbed the boy's ass. Luffy yelped and tried to get up quickly, but Law was holding him. "You still need to help me up Luffy~." Law stated in a pervy sing-song voice. I snapped, grabbing Luffy and forcibly pulling the boy by the arm behind me, he hissed n pain. "Aww~ we were just having some fun." Law whined. "I wasn't going to do anything that bad to him." Law protests. I glared at him deeply, wanting nothing more than to rip his little head off but then I turned to Luffy.

"I'm sorry I grabbed your arm. Are you ok? Let me see." I say while unzipping the jacket, (I knew if I pulled the sleeves up it might hurt the boy) Luffy grabbed my hand franticly in protest, but I continued until the jacket was completely unzipped. Then I saw his chest, there wear scars all along it, they were well healed with time but still scars. Luffy turned away and looked at the ground. Law looked over my shoulder and winced when he saw them. "Luffy did your grandpa do this to you?" I asked, and then a small tear fell from the boy's face. I quickly pulled Luffy into a tight embrace.

After Luffy had calmed down I pulled the sleeve off the jacket off slowly and carefully. I was trying to calm myself down, but the more I looked at the scars the angrier I got. The bruises were large, taking up most of Luffy's upper arms. Law looked at me then at Luffy's arm. "What the hell did you do to Luffy?!" Law asked in fury. Luffy winced at the sudden harsh tone, but then hugged me.

"Kidd didn't do anything!" Luffy yelled back hugging me tighter. A small tear ran down Luffy's cheek. "K-Kidd saved m-me. He did it because I'm too w-weak!" Luffy yelled in a depressed and grief filled tone. I wrapped my arms around the trembling boy, I'm still trying to get used to hugging people so much. I stroked Luffy's soft black hair.

"Shhh, you're not weak, you had to put up with you grandpa for who knows how long." I said, not even realizing how nice I was being. Normally when people cry I tell them to go to hell, but now I'm comforting this boy. "I will never let anyone hurt you like that ever again." I promised.

"You sound like Ace when I first met him." Luffy said in a lighter tone. "We weren't brother until I was 7 and he 10." Luffy continued. "Gramps hate's him for standing up for me. Gramps always liked taking his anger out on me…" Luffy trailed off lost in his horrible memories. My grip increased, and I couldn't help but to give him a shoulder to cry on. After he was calmed down I told him we have school today. School! I don't have any cloths to wear!" Luffy screeched. I smiled, maybe Ace dropped his stuff off. I grabbed my cell and dialed Apoo's number

"Hey did a guy name Ace drop anything off?" I asked

_"yah, do you want me to bring them in?" _he asked

"If you'd please" I said before hanging up.


	7. Secrete

Luffy's pov.

After I got dressed and rushed out to the kitchen, Kidd was already standing at the door with my school bag waiting for me. I bounced up to him and snatched my bag from his hand. I smiled as he opened the door to let me out. Kidd walked past the cars onto the side walk. I guess were walking. So I bounced up beside him and happily walked next to him down the road. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, then reached his hand down and grabbed mine. My smile grew. He only pouted, Kidd was not a morning parson. We walked around a couple of corners, down some alleyways and through a field. It was fun walking with Kidd. Kidd darted down another ally with my hand still locked in his. He really did have a grip made of iron. I chuckled.

Suddenly Kidd stopped causing me to run into him. I stumbled backwards but Kidd pulled me back up, before I could hit the ground. I grinned thanks at him, but his eyes narrowed to something off in the distance. Then a metal trashcan fell over and two guys and a girl pop out from behind it. They looked at us with a smirk. I didn't like them, they seemed like bad news.

"What do you want Bellamy?" Kidd asked now glaring at what looked like the leader. The man smiled wickedly and began to chuckle like a hyena. The man looks at Kidd then points his finger at me. He looked crazy with a scar above his right eye and mad blond hair.

"The new meat you brought us" Bellamy said and the group began to crucial us like sharks. "I didn't think the blood thirsty Caption Kidd, would really find a cute piece of meat. "The blond continued. I looked up at Kidd, why did they call him a 'blood thirsty caption'? Kidd's hold on my hand tightened. He looked angry, no there was not anger in his eyes. It was hatred, pure raging hatred. His crimson orbs starred the man down. "It's really sad, because I want a taste." Bellamy finished while walking around us with his group.

"No" Is all Kidd said. Bellamy looked at him bewildered. "You are not allowed to lay a finger on him because he is not for sale." Kidd stated while glaring at the blond and his group. What did he mean 'not for sale'? What is going on? I'm so confused. Kidd pulled me closer and gave a smile trying to mask his rage. Then he turned towards the others. "If you don't leave soon I might not let you leave with your lives." Kidd said in a low dark voice. Bellamy looked at him and didn't move. After a while he motioned for more lackeys to come forward from the shadows of early morning. The others walked out in a small group. I pulled on Kidd's jacket and looked up at him in concern.

"Kidd who are these people?" I asked, it was kinda scary being surrounded by guy's that look at you like you're a piece of meat. I shifted closer to Kidd as they circled us some more. Kidd put his arm around my shoulder and held me close. I would have blushed if it wasn't for our situation.

"Don't worry Luffy, I'll explain everything later." Kidd said reassuring me. The blond man kept walking around us. Then suddenly there was a squeeze on my butt, I yelped then buried my face into Kidd's jacket. Kidd looked down at me trying to figure out what was wrong. I muttered a 'stop that' to the blond. Then it happened again so I turned around at attempted to punch this guy in the face, but my hand was tappet my wrist in his hand. Kidd glared at Bellamy, who was still holding onto my wrist, and grabbed the man's shirt collar. "Fucking bastard I said not to lay a finger on him." Kidd said with fury.

"Yes, but you and me both know how cute he is and how he'll fetch a pretty penny. I'll buy him from you for about $1000." Bellamy said with a smirk and instantly let go of me, but Kidd didn't care. He began to beat the older man. I stood there in shock, I've never seen anyone so angry, not even Ace has been this angry! I wrapped my arms around Kidd's chest the best I could to try and stop him. But he didn't take notice. Kidd landed five good punches before Bellamy's cronies jumped in.

"Caption Kidd, he's out cold. There's no point in beating him anymore. "One woman said in a fear filled voice. Kidd dropped Bellamy once he noticed that what she said was true. Then he grabbed me and pulled me in protectively. He glared at then in pure hatred.

"If I ever see you any were near Luffy, you won't leave hear with your life." Kidd growled while pointing a pale finger at them. I looked up at Kidd in concern. What the hell is going on? Kid led me out of the ally quickly and quietly. Once out I stopped and Kidd stopped as well.

"K-Kidd what's going on?" I said in a more timid voice on accident, I really didn't like the look in Bellamy's eyes. It gave me the chills. Kidd sighed and sat down on the grass pulling me down into his lap. I decided to try again "Kidd?"

"Look Luffy, you don't know much about my family do you?" Kidd asked me and I shook my head. Kidd sighed and looked off in the distance. "My family is in the business of the illegal slave trade. I have been forced to go to these 'meetings' all my life. But I've never sold or tried to participate, even thou I'm still well known. "Kidd explained, I was shocked. How could no one know about this? "That's why I was so angry when Bellamy showed up, he's one of the ring leaders. All his slaves are used in unspeakable way's. it's disgusting. " Kidd finished with a disgusted look on his face. His grip on me tightened. "I'm not losing you after I first got you. I truly love you" He said while leaning down and trapping my lips in his own

"I love you too" I whispered back.


	8. telling Usopp

Kidd's POV

Me and Luffy walked the rest of the way to school in silence. There was not much to talk about out in the open like this. Luffy did occasionally look up at me in concern, but I would only smile and tried to reassure him that I was fine. When we did finally make it to school we were 10 minutes late. I groaned as I pushed open the doors to the school. Luffy put his hand in mine and smiled, he could obviously since my discomfort. I was still fuming after the Bellamy incident. The lady at the front desk was named Kalifa, she had long blond hair and very tight close. She had a thin body with big breasts and wide hips. She looked up at me and pushed her glasses closer to her eyes.

"Excuse me, but we need two passes to Mr. Buggy's class." I said in the kindest voice I could muster. The blond sat at her computer silently as her finger danced across the keyboard at lightning speed. I knew the drill, you have to give them your name and ID number, then they'll let you in. "My name is Eustass Kidd, number 13100 and this is Monkey D. Luffy, number10000." I said his name while putting my hand on his head and messing up his wild hair. Luffy looked up at me with a cute pout.

"Kidd~ I can tell her my own name. I'm not a little kid." Luffy whined. I gave him an apologetic smile as Kalifa shoved the tarty notices into my face. I took them from the rude woman, and then I proceeded to drag Luffy down the hall and into class. As we entered, a glare of hatred was thrown are way from our bastard of a teacher.

"Your late!" Buggy growled as we sat down in our desks. The glare grew as he sat the papers down and walked into the middle of the class room. I gave him a glare back and Luffy scooted his desk closer to mine. I smiled kindly at Luffy. Everyone looked at us in awe, they really don't like me. But everyone loves Luffy. "Tell me why you are late?" Buggy growled, which snapped me out of my daze. Luffy looked up at me, expecting me to answer.

"We woke up late." I replied simply. I let the lie slip through my lips without a second thought. Buggy nodded and went back to his boring lesson. I sighed and decided I would drift off to a day dream world. Luffy on the other hand decided to talk to his skittish friend Usopp. I liked him, I could scare him without even trying. Buggy ended his lesson and set us free to talk, every one instantly found there group of friends and began to chitchat.

"So Luffy, why are you hanging out with Kidd so much?" He asked suddenly. It caught my attention immediately. I wanted to know Luffy's response so I looked over at them. Luffy look at Usopp with a huge blush. "Did Luffy find himself a boyfriend~?" Usopp asked teasingly. Luffy nodded. "Oh my god. LUFFY, you got a boyfriend!?" Usopp asked in surprise. Luffy's face grew a deeper hue of red and I smiled at his adorable reaction.

"Shut up!" He screeched back in embracement. I smirked, time for me to step in. since he was in front of me and had his back turned. I took my chance by wrapping my arms around the smaller boy's waist. Luffy jumped at the sudden action, but I simply pulled the boy into a gentle embrace, not caring who was watching. "K-Kidd?" He questioned with a blush.

"What I can't hug my own boyfriend anymore?" I said while holding him closely. Luffy snuggled closer to me and gave a shy smile. Usopp looked at us in shock. He shied away from us, he didn't care much for gay couples.

"So you really are dating!?" He asked in confusion. I tightened my grip on Luffy and he relaxed into my arms. Kids behind us began to whisper and point fingers. Luffy seemed to become uncomfortable as people began to giggle and make fun of us, but mostly me. No one could ever be mad at Luffy, no one.

"And so what if we are?!" I replied with fury so that the whole class could hear. I then tossed a glare across the room and everyone shut up instantly. Luffy didn't seem to notice the anger in my voice, nor did he see the glare. Luffy smiled a wide adorable smile and some girls in the class began to swoon. Luffy blushed as the girls giggled, I only tighten my grip on the boy. "Sorry girls he's taken." I said to the girl's dismay.

"Kidd, can I barrow something to sleep in tonight? Ace didn't drop any off." Luffy suddenly asked out of no were, with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. I looked down at him for a bit, then suddenly thought about this morning. Luffy in my jacked, the sight was just too cute. I smirked and nodded. Luffy smiled hugely and threw his hands up in the air. "Yesh!" He yelled happily.

"But at a cost" I said suddenly getting a great idea. Luffy looked up at me curiously, and then nodded for me to go on. "I want to give you a kiss and no matter what you can't pull away this time." I whispered into his ear with a smirk. Luffy's face became a beautiful shade of red. I kissed his cheek quickly and his blush became darker. People around us looked at Luffy's cute and flustered face. Some of the guys in the class smirked and gave Luffy pervy looks. Girls in the class giggled and swooned over my Luffy.

I growled at most of the students, and Luffy innocently looked up at me in confusion. I smile and pat his head. "Wait, Luffy what do you mean Ace didn't drop off any PJ's? Are you staying with Kidd?" Usopp asked in confusion. I smiled down at Luffy as he nodded.


	9. telling the others

Normal pov.

The bell rang and Kidd, Luffy and Usopp all walked out of class happily. Kidd grabbed Luffy's hand and their fingers intertwined. Luffy had a small pink tent to his cheeks. Kidd smiled down at his small boyfriend. Luffy smiled up at Kidd widely, with pure happiness shying in his eyes. Kidd smiled back down at the cute boy. Suddenly Kidd stopped and Luffy was forced to stop too. Luffy looked at Kidd in confusion, and Kidd stood there staring at something off in the distance. Luffy fallowed his gaze to the end of the hallway and saw none other than Ace staring at them in shock. Kidd gulped rather loudly and gripped Luffy's hand tighter.

Ace took a few steps closer to them and as he did so his shocked face turned to anger. Luffy looked at Kidd in confusion. Then, to Kidd's dismay, Luffy waved his arm wildly at his older brother. Their fingers were still intertwined and they were very close to each other. Ace glared deeply at Kidd and then smiled at Luffy as he approached them. Kidd did not stand down, no matter how much he would have liked to. Ace glared at him deeply and without mercy, Luffy looked at Ace's expression in confusion.

"So I see the rumors are true then?" He asked and Kidd nodded completely understanding what Ace meant. "Well at least it's not the damn pervert Law." He growled under his breath. Kidd nodded and smiled down at Luffy. Kidd stood tall above both of the D brother's, but he felt a bit helpless in the situation. The Ace turned to him with a stern look in his eyes. "Do you like my brother?" He asked with a small glare.

"Yes and I've liked him for a while." Kidd said and grabbed Luffy by the waist. Witch was not one of the best things to do. Ace glared deeply and then nodded. The older D. Smiled at both of them and looked at Kidd for a long while. Kidd tensed and Luffy smiled back.

"Lu, do you like Kidd as well?" Ace suddenly asks and Luffy hugged Kidd tightly. Kidd couldn't help but to wrap his arms around the boy gently. Ace sighed and smiled at the two with an evident smile. Luffy looked up at Ace, with big puppy dog eyes and an adorable pout.

"Is Ace ok with me and Kidd?" Luffy asked and Kidd looked at Ace with an awaiting glance. Ace sighted in defeat and nodded. "YAY! Love you Ace!" Luffy yelled before he hugged his brother tightly. Kidd relaxed and felt a bit more at ease. "See you at lunch, big brother!" Luffy said before running away with Kidd right behind him.

Kidd's pov.

I looked down at Luffy and smiled fondly. "So Luffy, you must like me a lot to ask your brother if you could date." I said as Luffy slowed and walked into the lunch room slowly. He blushed a bit and shied away. I stopped and forced him to stop as well. Luffy shifted and blushed even more. He then looked up at me and smiled shyly.

"I really like you, and I.. I have something to tell you..." I looked down at him and smiled. I nodded for him to tell me. "You know the stuff you got from Valentine's Day?" He asked and I nodded "Well I… I kinda was the one that gave them to you." He said quickly and looked away with a small blush. I smiled, I expected as much. I kissed his lips softly and ended it quickly.

"I loved them. They were really sweet." I told him and he blushed deeper. I smiled and wrapped my arm tightly around his waist. Luffy giggled cutely and snuggled close to me. Suddenly a low growl came from behind me, Luffy heard it too and flinched. I glared over my shoulder to see Rob Lucci standing there glaring deeply at me. Luffy looked over my shoulder, standing on his tip-toes. Lucci smiled at him with a fake ass smile. Luffy smiled back kindly. "Lucci." I greeted and he nodded a reluctant greeting.

"Hello Luff." He said giving a nickname to the smaller boy. Luffy smiled, not really thinking much about the nickname. But I was a bit annoyed. "How have you been, anything interesting happen?" He asked while glaring at me deeply. I smirked at the asshole and kept my arm around Luffy as I turned to face him. Lucci's glare of hatred deepened and Luffy's sweet smile shown as well.

"Yah, Kidd asked me out and gramps is staying here for a while!" He said happily, but his voice wavered a bit when he mentioned his grandfather. He kept his smile on his face and hugged Lucci in a greeting manner. I glared annoyed when Lucci's hands wondered to Luffy's waist yet again. I glared and grabbed up Luffy into my arms. Luffy blushed and my body almost completely engulfed him. I wanted to beat Lucci to a bloody pulp at this point. "Kidd~ I'm hungry~~!" Luffy whined in my arms, this shot me out of my daze. I looked down at him and smiled. He then wiggled a bit. "Please let go~" he whined some more and I did so. I then grabbed his hand in my own.

He bushed and we entered the line with Lucci in toe. We walked to the table with my arm around Luffy's waist. I wanted to tell the others but not knowing how, so this is the best way. Everyone at the table glanced up at us, then down. Suddenly all their heads shot up at once. Zoro choked up on his food a bit and Law grinned widely at Zoro's pain. Ace sighed and the others freaked. Suddenly they all yell "What the hell! Luffy has a boyfriend!" I smirked and set next to Luffy at the end of the table.

"Ok are you two really dating?" Zoro asks while looking at us suspiciously. Luffy grinned with a cute smile that made the whole table, look at us in shock. He nodded and his smile never wavered. I smiled and gave Luffy a quick peck on the lips. He blushed and the rest of the table gasped. Today was going to be fun.


End file.
